Divano
by ladymoonscar
Summary: a little fanfic I put together for Era's 'Divano'


_**Divano**_

A Fanfic for Era's '_Divano'_

* * *

Time had no sway over them. It had been that way for centuries. They had not seen each other since that day on the beach. They had gone their separate ways, forgetting that the other existed…

…until they found each other again.

She had begun to write music. She had always loved music, even before the day on the beach. Now she understood it enough to write her own. But she had to do it in secret. It was forbidden for women to compose music. Even after centuries, she was held back.

The corsets…

The voluminous skirts…

The lace and the silk…

She held the quill tenderly in her powdered hands, eager to write with candles her only comfort.

He had watched her from a distance. He had sought after her…her, the only other immortal besides him. She would not die like the others. She would stay at his side as his beautiful bride…

She had refused him. She wanted only her music.

Her music…

It was all she talked about! Music filled her brain with stupid thoughts and fancies that would never be! He had to stop it…

The baptism was going to start soon.

Just one more line, she thought vaguely.

The quill scratched the paper, blotting ink. A tune all its' own…

He glanced out the carriage window. Thru the rain, he saw that they were almost there. She would be at the baptism, her music alone in her chambers.

It was finished.

She beamed in exhilaration as she wrote the title of the piece in large elegant letters; Divano.

Lightning flashed just as she was called downstairs. She placed Divano on the music stand, ready to play it after the baptism.

He stayed hidden outside her window as she walked out of the room. He pushed open the window and climbed inside.

Divano.

An interesting title. He picked it up and climbed back out the window into the chilly rain, the music tucked under his arm.

She kissed the infant's cheek, the memories of the countless baptisms she had witnessed over her unnumbered years.

She walked back up to her chambers, her mind fixed only on her new music, ready to show it to the world…

Where was it?

Lightning flashed as she saw that the music stand was empty!

No!

No!

No!

She cried out her grief, unable to process that her Divano was gone!

* * *

He had joined the Nazi Party. Germany was an interesting place and the Nazi's had an interesting way of thinking. Hitler, of course, was an insane lunatic.

They were led by a madman…

It was a dark night, thick with the smoke from the burning books the Nazi's were tossing. He had brought a few boxes of his own to burn.

It was still there.

Divano…

Yellowed with age, but still intact.

He had not seen her since that night. He had left France the following morning. It was still there.

He sneered in disgust and threw it into the fire.

She watched from the crowd as he and the other Nazi's burned the countless literary treasures. He still thought ill of her. It had been two hundred years and he still held a grudge. She had forgiven him the day she found out it had been him who had stolen her Divano.

He held it in his hands, his lip curling. She held back a cry as he threw her precious Divano into the flames.

She waited in the shadows until the street was deserted and the fire put out. She strode over to the pile of ashes and pawed thru them.

It was still there!

Divano…

She held it in her hands after all those years.

She stood up and ran from the pile of ashes, tears of happiness leaking from her eyes.

She had been in Auswitz for three years before being set free with the others. It was a relief.

But she had lost her Divano…

She didn't know where it was. Her precious, wonderful Divano…

* * *

Thirty years he had lived in peace. The Nazi's had been disbanded and he had gone to Austria, seeking the quiet and the quaint towns of charming little people. He was a rich man, living in comfort.

He had been told of the auction by an acquaintance. He read the contents of the auction and he let out a strangled howl of rage.

Divano…

It still existed! He had burned it! It wasn't possible!

Unless she had been there… Yes, she had been there to save her music.

He would buy Divano…and destroy it.

She had found it!

Divano…

It was at an auction in a faraway city, but she had to go. Her music was waiting for her. It had never been played. She had to play it.

* * *

She had to hurry!

He had waited in the back patiently for it to come out. Now, at the end, it showed itself.

Divano…

It was burnt in some places, but it was still intact.

Incredible.

The biding started and he began his fast ascent to Divano…

* * *

He had won.

Divano was his!

The hammer began to fall.

The doors burst open and a bid larger than his own was called out.

The hammer fell and it didn't belong to him!

She had just barely made it!

She walked around the bidders, spotting him in the back row, and picked up her Divano.

She looked to him.

He bowed his head in submission.

She stopped him after the auction, Divano clutched in her hands. She invited him to her home, to hear the music that had never been played.

He consented and together they heard the sounds of Divano…


End file.
